Honey To The Bee
by NPD18
Summary: Work's over and Samantha and Martin finally get together :)Based around lyrics of a song by Play.


**Honey To The Bee**

**A/F:** A Without A Trace FanFic based around lyrics of the Play/Billie Piper song 'Honey To The Bee'. Martin/Samantha shipping. It's only my second fanfic so please be nice!

* * *

_I've been missing you, I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee, that's you for me_

_I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee..._

Martin sat at his desk, staring across to where Samantha and Jack were talking. He was watching her mouth move, not trying to work out what she was saying or anything, just imagining his lips against hers. It wasn't so long ago that they had been together, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he wanted her and he could tell she wanted him too. It was horrible having to work along side her where he couldn't even touch her or tell her he loved her. But that's what came of falling in love with a colleague, and that's definitely what he had done.

_I close my eyes and I see you clear_

_Feels like you're lying here_

_All the things I wanna say come and go_

_Easy as a breeze those words just flow_

He closed his eyes and pictured himself and Sam over at his apartment, finally he'd be allowed to treat her how she really deserved to be treated which was like a princess. He still wasn't sure if she understood how important to him she was. At his apartment, though, he'd tell her, tell her how he really felt. He'd not been able to before, but now seemed the right time. The words were just going to spill from his mouth, there would be no way to stop them, she **had **to know how he felt.

_I float on air as light as any feather_

_Your love so sweet it's like an open flower_

_I'm dizzy from the time we spent together_

_I need that honey drip on every hour._

Martin still felt what they had done the night before, and he was sure to never forget. He had never felt so good as he did now that he knew she was loving him. It was like he craved to be loved like that again. He was pretty sure it wasn't effecting his work, that was one thing he could never let happen, but he really did need her.

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips_

_Got a feeling for you now that's so strong_

_I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips_

_Baby don't stay away from me too long._

He looked back up at her, studying all her features silently, or at least as silently as he could. Her lips, possibly one of her best features, were still moving as she discussed their most recent case with Jack. Martin loved the way her lips curved at just the right place when she spoke. He could tell that his lust for her was getting stonger, his breathing was getting heavier and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. His eyes moved down her body and to her hands, which were currently holding a pen as usual. Her hands were always surprisingly feminine for someone who worked hard all day, often using a gun, but that was the way he liked them. Her hair, how could he forget her hair? Today it was in golden curls, flicked carefully behind her ears as not to get in her way. He could feel the softness and warmth of it at his fingertips, although she was on the other side of the room to he. Soon he could really be close enough to be able to touch it, smell it, and hopefully be closer still.

_I've been missing you, I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee, that's you for me_

_I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee..._

Samantha tried to keep her thoughts on the case, but it was so hard. She could feel his eyes on her, and only wished that she could look at him too, kiss him, and tell him how much she loved him, but this was neither the time or the place. She listened carefully to Jack, most of what he was saying went in one ear and out the other.

"So that's what we'll do in the morning, okay?"

Samantha was glad that most of his questions were either yes/no or retorical. She hadn't been listening to a word he said, but she nodded anyway, her focus still on Martin.

_You make me smile though you're far away_

_I hear your words like it was yesterday_

_All the things you do that make me feel so fine_

_Gotta tell the world about the love that's mine_

Just thinking about the night before made her smile uncontrolably, even though that night, and Martin, was far away. Or at least it should have been, but she couldn't help thinking of what he had said; "Just wait 'till tomorrow. I'll show you how much I really love you Sam," She didn't think he needed to do much more to show her how he felt, but she wouldn't turn down another night of being treated like treasure. It was so hard not to tell anyone, she felt as though she'd just won the best competition in the world, but she knew that this had to be secret, or at least for now.

_These wings to fly are gonna last forever_

_'Cause one by one my dreams come true_

_And I touch the sky whenever we're together_

_I can't believe the joy I get with you._

Work was finally over, and they could be together. Sam said goodbye to Jack, gathered her bag and jacket, and strolled over to where she knew Martin was waiting. Just his touch to her face made her feel like she was somehow flying, and that she would never come down. He leaned in to kiss her and she let him, hoping that everyone had already gone home. He took her hand. She followed him outside and he held his arm out, signaling for a cab. She nestled into his chest, the cold slightly hitting her cheeks, and he cradled her with his other arm. It was unbelievable how two people could have had such feelings for each other for so long but ignored them. It was like alone they were two halves and only together did they make a whole.

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips_

_Got a feeling for you now that's so strong_

_I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips_

_Baby don't stay away from me too long._

All through the cab ride they were silent, and sat apart as usual, just incase the passed any of their colleagues. They exchanged little looks all the while though, trying to keep their hands off each other was a very difficult thing. Samantha could almost feel his lips touching hers, although she knew it was just in her mind. Slowly, she moved her hand along to his and they sat there, holding hands, willing the cab driver to go faster and arrive at his apartment quicker.

_I've been missing you, I should be kissing you,_

_Honey to the bee, that's you for me,_

_I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_I've been missing you, I should be kissing you,_

_Honey to the bee, that's you for me,_

_I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee..._

The cab was paid for, they both got out, and he drove away. Finally, they were alone. They had both been missing each other for too long but soon none of that would matter. They wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, and stood on the pavement, just kissing. Just for those few seconds, it didn't matter who saw them, all that mattered was them, together. The whole day, they had each been waiting for this moment, and they were not going to let it go.

_Heaven... _They continued to kiss as Martin fiddled around, trying to unlock his front door.

_You're the only one who can get me there..._The door opened.

_Heaven... _He dropped the keys on the hall table.

_When you gonna hear my prayer? _He tried to pull away, not because he didn't want this, but because he wanted the chance to talk first.

_Heaven... _Martin gave in.

_You're the only one who can get me there..._Samantha began to unbutton his shirt, still kissing him.

_Heaven... _All other plans were forgotten.

_When you gonna hear my prayer? _Talking? Who needs talking?

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips_

_Got a feeling for you now that's so strong_

_I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips_

_Baby, don't stay away from me too long._

Samantha took Martin by the hand and into his room, a room she knew like the back of her hand by now. Their lips locked together again, and she could feel his heart beating faster, but that just made her want him more. She could feel him slightly resisting as well, she wished he wouldn't. Before now, she'd been sure he wanted it too.

_I've been missing you; I should be kissing you,_

_Honey to the bee, that's you for me,_

_I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

He was loosening up now as she took his shirt off and he started to unbutton hers, but his hands were unusually cold. He gently kissed her neck as he peeled her blouse off of her.

_I've been missing you; I should be kissing you,_

_Honey to the bee, that's you for me,_

_I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee..._

It felt right, as it always did, and nobody could ever split them up or spoil what they had. Jack? Who was Jack again? Compared to this, he was just... a fling.

_Buzz me up to heaven baby_

_Come on, buzz me up to heaven_


End file.
